


I Do Times Three

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Wedding, WinterShock - Freeform, dousy, i ship them with happiness, romanogers - Freeform, screw you Endgame!, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: With the Universe saved, our heroes focus on happily ever after, starting with a triple wedding.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. The Brides

“I never hated the rule of bride and groom not seeing each other before the wedding until now,” grumbled Darcy, pouting on a stool after yet another attempt to sneak out to try to get a peak at Bucky had been thwarted by a suddenly menacing Jane Foster and very authoritative Pepper Potts. “C’mon, back me up here, girls. Isn’t it annoying?” 

The other two brides in the room were too preoccupied with primping to sympathize with her plight. Daisy was carefully adjusting her birdcage veil and Natasha was applying another coat of lipstick. 

“Yes,” Nat finally answered. “But I’m looking forward to surprising them, aren’t you?” 

Darcy grudgingly nodded. “Yeah, but my nerves are going haywire on me. I just wish I could talk to him. It would feel so much better.” 

“I totally feel you, Darce,” Daisy consoled, finishing her adjustments and revolving slowly in front of the full length mirror. “Maybe if you play nice, Pepper will let you call him. NO facetime, though. What do you say, Pepper?”

Pepper glanced at her phone, then at Darcy.

“Five minutes. Voice only,” she said firmly, handing the phone to Darcy, who gratefully accepted it and dialed her fiance. 

“How do I look?” Daisy asked, preening in front of the bridesmaids. She was adorned in a calf length, strapless lacy dress that had a decidedly vintage feel. Her hair was styled in a period fashion and the veil and hairpiece were equally retro. Short gloves and simple white heels completed her look. 

“Utterly lovely,” Jemma assured her. “Daniel will love it.” 

“I’d hope so,” Daisy said absently, adjusting one glove as she pictured his cute face lighting up at the sight of her. She did a twirl and admired the swirl of the skirt. “Best of all, no long train to worry about.” 

All three brides had decided to go for simple vintage style gowns. It seemed fitting, as they were all marrying men from that era. Natasha’s dress was sleeveless with and illusion neckline, and very simple except for a small bow at her side. Darcy meanwhile, rocked a more full skirted style with sheer elbow length sleeves and lovely floral details. 

“Well, I am ready,” Natasha announced, putting away her cosmetic case and gracefully sitting down in a chair, eying Darcy watchfully.   
“Wanda, the braid looks lovely. You did an amazing job,” she complimented the quietest bridesmaid, who was playing Go Fish with the two flower girls. Wanda had done a French braid in Nat’s hair and interwoven small flowers in it, creating a lovely adornment. 

Nat toyed with her chiffon skirts, feeling decidedly out of her element, and wishing she could just   
steal Steve and run away with him. 

Darcy meanwhile, had managed to get ahold of Bucky and was chattering away as was her habit when nervous.

“I wanted to come say hi, but my tyrannical best friend threatened to use my own taser on me. How uncool is that?” she grumbled. 

“Very uncool,” Bucky agreed. “If any of us so much as looks at the door, Agent Mackenzie gives the death glare to end all death glares. It won’t be long, doll. Hang in there. I love you.” 

“I love you, too, babe.” She replied, hanging up the phone with a dreamy sigh.


	2. The Grooms

Bucky hung up the phone with a smile. He’d been getting pretty antsy, but talking to Darcy had really helped his nerves. The idea of having a triple wedding had sounded crazy to him when Tony had jokingly suggested it, but he had to admit, it made the most sense. Tony and Pepper, and their minions worked hard to keep it under wraps, so that the very high profile couples could enjoy their special day in peace and for that, Bucky was very grateful.

“Feeling better, Buck?” Steve asked him, looking up from his sketchbook. He was wiling away the time drawing them all and looked very calm, but Bucky knew him better.

“Yes,” he admitted. “She has a knack for that, alright. What ya drawin,’ Steve?” 

Steve’s smile was decidedly dreamy as he answered. “Oh, just some memories from last night.”

Which meant he was probably drawing Nat as she’d looked at the rehearsal dinner: absolutely stunning in light blue. 

He left his friend to his drawing and approached Daniel, who was still adjusting his tie, brow furrowed. 

“Does this look right? It seems a little off,” he muttered to himself. 

“It looks perfect, Danny boy,” Bucky said, clapping him lightly on the shoulder encouragingly. 

“You think so?” Daniel asked nervously. “I wouldn’t want to walk out there and embarrass her with a sloppy tie.”

“Trust me, you won’t. It is just fine.” Bucky assured him. As put together as he always was, Daniel looking sloppy was hard to even imagine. He’d met the man just a couple months ago and quickly took a liking to him. It was very unexpected to meet someone from his and Steve’s era and the man was a damn good agent. 

There was a knock on the door and Tony Stark poked his head in.

“Five minutes, you unfairly good looking fossils!” He proclaimed. “You better be on time or Pepper and May WILL skin you.” 

“I’ll show YOU who’s a fossil!” Steve muttered from his corner, fixing Stark with a stare that tried to be scary and failed. 

“No thanks,” Tony quipped. “Everybody have the rings?” 

They were pulled out of three pockets and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Good. See ya soon!” And with that he was gone, leaving Steve shaking his head in silent laughter, Bucky rolling his eyes, and Daniel looking bewildered. 

“Is he always like that?” He asked.

“I’m afraid so,” Sam replied with a chuckle. “You’ll get used to it.”


	3. The Ceremony

“It’s time.”

Melinda Said these words and Daisy’s heart jumped into her throat. Finally. She was going to marry the love of her life and nothing horrible had ruined it. After the way most of her life went, she’d been almost ingrained to expect the universe to throw a wrench in her happiness. This time, though, she was finally getting her happily ever after, with the world’s most adorable, sweet dork of a man.

“Quick! Let’s get a selfie together!” Darcy urged, beckoning Daisy and Natasha over. “Hashtag: Bout to put a ring on it!” They obliged her quickly, smiling at her boundless enthusiasm. Bouquets were collected, deep breaths taken, and the bridal parties left their seclusion to go get married.

Their chosen escorts waited for them just outside the doors of the ballroom where the ceremony was being held. Daisy was embraced by the one, the only, Phil Coulson, who was looking suspiciously emotional.

“You look beautiful, Daisy,” he told her. “Are you ready?”

“Absolutely, AC,” she confirmed, taking his arm. 

Darcy was engulfed by Thor, who was smiling even wider than usual. 

“Lightning sister! You make a lovely bride. I wish you much joy.” 

“Thanks, big guy,” Darcy said, hugging him back. “I’m so glad you could be here.”

“I would not miss this for the world,” Thor proclaimed. “Such a joyous event!” 

Clint Barton gaped at his best friend and grew decidedly misty-eyed.

“Wow, Nat. You look great. Steve’s gonna flip out.” 

“Like the time you painted his shield bright yellow?” Nat replied with a touch of a smirk.

“No. In a GOOD way,” Clint said, shuddering a bit at the memory of a wrathful Captain America confronting him over the prank. He’d learned his lesson thoroughly that day. 

She chuckled. “His speechless face is pretty darn cute, I admit. I expect that’s what I’ll see in there.” She took Clint’s arm and waited for the music cue, very ready to make things official with her soulmate. 

The bridesmaids meandered down the aisle, followed by the adorable flower girls, Alya and Morgan. 

“Damn!” Darcy whispered appreciatively when she got her first glimpse of the grooms in all their tuxedoed glory. They looked, well, gorgeous, to put it mildly. 

“Damn is right,” Daisy agreed. “They sure don’t make them like that anymore.”

“No, they do not,” Nat agreed. “Now step it up before I make a run for him.” 

With laughter on their lips and joy in their hearts, the brides began their walk toward their soon to be husbands. 

Steve was looking downright poleaxed, but also exceedingly happy and he beamed very warmly at Nat, who smiled right back. The man was downright majestic in his tux and she was ready to pledge her allegiance for life. 

Daniel’s expression was a mixture of awe and adoration, which was pretty much his default setting around Daisy, but this time she could see an even deeper emotion in his misty dark eyes. 

As for Bucky, well, he was looking a little overwhelmed, but the closer Darcy got to him, the more he seemed to relax and let her see that adorable smile. He looked downright delectable in the black tux that fit him very well and she gave him a “very impressed” wink. 

The logistics of a triple wedding ceremony certainly were interesting, but Pepper had planned everything with her usual skill and efficiency and it went very smoothly. There were a few memorable moments, such as Darcy responding to being asked “Do You take this man to be your husband?” with a rather loud “Heck, yes, I do!!” 

Bucky grinned and everybody else chuckled.

“That’s the spirit, Darce,” Clint muttered under his breath, grinning. 

All vows were said and rings exchanged without incident, much to everyone’s relief. To top it off, the first kiss ended up with all three grooms dipping the brides, which elicited much cheering and whistling from their friends and family. 

“Oh, my.” Darcy gasped. “You sure know how to make a girl weak in the knees, Mr. Barnes. Did you guys plan this?” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Barnes,” he replied saucily. “And yes we did. Steve’s idea, actually.” 

“I don’t believe you.” She promptly replied, seeing the mischief in his eyes. 

“Okay, so I suggested it,” Bucky admitted. “But he was very enthusiastic about the idea.” 

“I would say so,” Darcy agreed, eyeing the Captain, who had gone back for a quick repeat of said kiss. 

Bucky shook his head admiringly. “To think that is the same guy who could barely talk to a woman, let alone get to first base? Good for Stevie.” 

Darcy laughed and steered him towards her brothers, who were eager to congratulate them. 

“Jeez, Daniel! You’re a man of many surprises!” Laughed Daisy as she steadied herself against her new husband. She knew he was a good kisser, but she had not been expecting THAT, especially in front of other people. Daniel was generally not comfortable with big public displays of affection, so she’d been taken by surprise when he’d dipped her into a very thorough first kiss. 

Blushing, he looked at her with that adorable sheepish grin she knew and loved. 

“Well, when I heard what Rogers and Barnes were planning, I figured why not? It’s our wedding, after all.”

Planting a kiss on her husband’s cheek, Daisy beamed at him and took his hand again as they were surrounded by the well-wishes of their found family. 

“I’m impressed, Steve,” Natasha said rather breathlessly. “You’ve come a long way from our first undercover kiss.” 

“Practice makes perfect, right?” he said with a smirk, though his face showed a decided flush. 

Natasha giggled and leaned her head against his chest. 

“Don’t go getting complacent on me now, Rogers,” she told him playfully. 

“Never.” Steve promised firmly, the look in his eyes backing up his words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little tidbit from the guys perspective.

“Well, would ya look at that..” Bucky was thinking when Darcy sashayed toward him, looking every inch like she’d just hopped out of the forties. He couldn’t help but grin in delight at just how perfect she was, even down to the hairdo. He winked at her and she winked right back, doing that flirty thing with her eyebrows that she knew made him crazy. He was so in love with her, it was almost scary. 

Daniel knew he looked like a gaping goldfish, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. If there was some sort of beauty scale, Daisy had just destroyed it. She had combined the modern and vintage to stunning effect and was positively glowing. He took a deep breath and willed his knees to quit trembling. 

Steve teared up as soon as he saw Natasha enter the room. She looked so angelic to him in the pretty white dress with flowers in her striking red hair. After all the things they’d been through and the time they’d spent pining after each other while thinking the other wasn’t interested, this wedding was a miracle and he was so thankful to have her in his life for good. 

The big first kiss was met with loud whoops and cheers by the carefully vetted guests.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sweetie, you did great up there,” Tony praised. “Best flower girl ever.” 

Morgan beamed happily from her position on her father’s lap. They were taking a break after the ceremony watching Pepper help with the post ceremony pictures. Currently, Steve and Natasha were posing regally, looking every inch the power couple they were. 

“If they ever get tired of saving the world, they can always take up modeling,” Sam commented.

“Cap’s a poster boy already, but I see what you mean,” Tony acknowledged. “Quite a pair. Don’t tell him I said that, though.”

“Oh, I won’t,” Sam grinned. “I’ll be too busy giving Barnes a hard time. The man looks like a lovesick puppy right now.” 

The two men looked over to where the former assassin could be seen smiling and canoodling with his new bride. Despite their very complicated and tragic connection, Tony had to admit it was nice to see the man rebuilding his life now that he was completely free of HYDRA’s grip. It was becoming easier to see him as James Barnes and not the “fist of HYDRA.” 

“But anyway, Morgan, no dating until you’re forty.” he declared. 

Morgan wrinkled up her little nose.

“Boys are gross,” she declared firmly. “I want to be like Quake and shake bad guys up.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Tony said proudly. “Never change, kid.” 

The longer she kept that stance, the better, in his opinion. 

“You want to go say hi to Quake?” he asked her. 

“Yes, Daddy!” Morgan answered enthusiastically, lighting up with a smile very much like her mother’s. Daisy had become Morgan’s hero and she had had the time of her little life hanging out with her idol the whole wedding weekend. 

Daisy and Daniel were currently engaged in conversation with their former teammates, but Daisy turned and welcomed Morgan with a hug. 

“Hi, sweetie. You finished with your pictures?” 

Morgan solemnly nodded. 

“You look so pretty, Miss Quake,” she said. “Can I have a picture with you?”

“Of course,” Daisy agreed kindly, looking to Tony for permission.

“Sure!” The proud father agreed, already pulling out his phone. “And maybe Alya would like in as well.


	6. Family

“Have you forgiven him for chopping off his hair yet, sis?” Matt Lewis asked his sister teasingly, nodding at his new brother in law.

“Honestly, I got over it the second I saw him like this,” Darcy confessed, gesturing at Bucky’s recently neatly cropped head. “Jumped him on the spot. Much as I loved the hot hobo look, the well trimmed hair with the beard Really does it for me.” She pretended to fan herself, which made Bucky laugh and turn a bit pink.

“TMI, sis, TMI,” Matt groaned. “But seriously, congratulations.”

Darcy accepted her brother’s embrace, bittersweet emotions running through her. Matt and Mark had surprised and delighted her by coming to the ceremony, but her mother and father dear were openly hostile to the idea of even meeting Bucky, let alone Darcy marrying him. 

After a particularly difficult phone call that started as an attempt at an olive branch and ended up with Darcy slamming the phone down in a rage and bursting into tears, Bucky had held his sobbing fiancé for a long time while she let her frustrations out. He was used to people being scared of him, so it didn’t shock him, but it clearly made her sad, so he’d just waited for the storm to pass and quietly reminded her how grateful he was to have her in his life. 

“Thanks, guys. It means the world to me that you even came,” Darcy told them earnestly. She’d been determined to not let the hurt ruin her day and Bucky had been really comforting, but it still stung a bit. 

“It’s pretty great to get to welcome another badass to the family,” Mark said, shaking Bucky’s hand jovially. “Welcome, bro.” 

“Yeah. I admit I’ve been trying to contain my inner fanboy, but you two make an awesome couple,” Matt added. 

“Don’t we though?” Darcy preened, wrapping her arm around her husband and leaning up for a kiss, which was happily given. 

“We sure do,” Bucky agreed, looking at her like she was the only thing in the world, an expression that left her flushed and giddy. 

“Annnnd, we’ve lost them,” Mark said in fake resignation. “Let’s go bother Barton. See ya at the reception, Darce!” 

But Darcy was too distracted to notice.


	7. Dancing

“Where did you learn to dance like that, punk?” Bucky asked his best friend, eyes wide in sheer amazement. He’d just watched Steve and Natasha light up the dance floor for their first dance, the happy newlyweds showing off some surprising moves. Steve had dipped and twirled her with an ease that impressed his friends. 

“I didn’t want to look like an awkward giraffe at my wedding, so I took lessons,” Steve replied, still grinning from the thrill of it. “Nat’s a great teacher.” 

“I feel like you really should go on Dancing With The Stars,” Darcy put in. “You’d get so many votes!”

“And we already know you look great in tights,” Natasha added with a wicked grin at her husband. 

Steve shuddered. “No, thanks. Bucky’s got more of the natural talent.”

His friend grimaced. “Nope. I ain’t never wearing sequined tights!”

Darcy snorted and slipped her arm through her husband’s. 

“But you’d look so good in them, babe!” She batted her eyelashes and Bucky shook his head with a bemused grin. 

“That’s a sight no one needs to imagine, doll,” he told her fondly, stealing a quick kiss.

“But I need to,” she said, making a pouty face. Bucky just chuckled and they ambled over to chat with Sam and Maria. 

Out on the dance floor, Daniel and Daisy were slowly rotating in each other’s arms, looking blissfully oblivious to the rest of the world. 

“Those two are very well matched,” Natasha observed fondly. 

“Yes, they are,” Steve agreed. “I’m so happy for us all right now, it’s almost overwhelming. This is the best day of my life.”

He looked at her with that adorable heart-eyes smile and Natasha’s heart turned to mush again as she leaned up to kiss him again. 

“You’re an adorable sap, Steve Rogers,” she told him lovingly. 

“You think so?” He murmured.

“I know so,” she answered tenderly. 

Meanwhile, Daniel was greatly enjoying the moment with his bride. 

“I owe Simmons another thank you,” he murmured. 

“For what,” Daisy asked him.

“My leg,” he replied. “It moves so much better than my old prosthetic. I like being able to do some fun moves, like this…….” 

He twirled her around, then dipped her low.

Daisy yelped in surprise and began giggling in delight as he brought her up very slowly, never breaking eye contact. His intense gaze was doing things to her, and she wasn’t sure how she’d be able to wait to get him alone!

“I’ll definitely thank her, too,” she gasped breathlessly. “Was there a law in the forties that required you to learn that? Because if so, they totally need to bring it back today.” 

Daniel chuckled and resumed waltzing her around the room, gaining more confidence as the steps came back to him. 

“Ohh, babe, will you please do that move with me?” Darcy implored her husband as they watched Daisy and Daniel. “That looks like fun. If Steve and Daniel can both do it, I bet you can too.” 

“Oh, you know it, doll,” Bucky said with a smirk and made good on his word even before they reached the dance floor.


	8. Cutting the cake

The avengers and Shield team were shamelessly placing bets on their friends as they prepared to cut the cakes. 

“Twenty bucks says Mr. and Mrs. Barnes smash it in each other’s faces,” Clint murmured to Sam. 

Falcon shook his head. “That’s not a bet. That’s a guarantee. My money is on Rogers and Romanoff.”

Clint scoffed. “You seriously think Steve would be that crazy?” 

Sam shrugged. “People can surprise you.” He turned to Mack. “Any predictions?” 

“Daisy might smear some frosting around, Daniel’s too goody-goody.” 

“You guys are terrible,” Elena sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly. 

Tony, on the other hand, grinned fiendishly. “Fifty bucks on Steve doing the frosting smearing AND licking it off!” 

Sam chortled. “You’re on!” 

Maria sighed. “You’d better hope they didn’t hear you. Super-soldiers, you know. Plus, Rogers is a huge troll. If he hears you betting on him, he’ll be sure to go the opposite direction.”

The guests waited with baited breath as the three couples slowly sliced into their cakes, which had been cleverly personalized by the baker. 

Bucky and Darcy’s was silver with a blue lightning bolt on the top, Steve and Natasha’s was white and featured a tiny shield and spider on top, and Daniel and Daisy’s had a seismograph design along with a fondant fedora. 

“It’s almost too pretty to cut!” Daisy whispered, very impressed by the detail. She’d made Jemma take plenty of pics to document this. It was so perfect!

“Ohh, it’s chocolate!” Daniel said excitedly, as their knife broke through the layers. 

“Um-hmm,” Daisy confirmed. “Don’t you remember requesting it?”

“Not really,” he admitted with a guilty look. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” she smiled, picking up a hunk of cake in her fingers. “You had a lot on your mind that day. Now open up….” 

“Did you just draw a smiley face on my cheek in frosting?” Steve asked, through the gale of laughter he was struggling with. He’d dabbed a little frosting on her nose and in retaliation, Nat had smeared some on his cheek. 

“Yep,” she said with a satisfied impish grin that was irresistible to him.

Steve leaned in and kissed the dot of frosting off her nose with a mischievous wink.

“Yum. Buttercream,” he commented, making Natasha snort with laughter and pull him in for a kiss. 

Much as their friends had predicted, Bucky and Darcy got rather messy with their cake feeding, but they too were laughing as they wiped vanilla cake off their faces.

“You’re a minx, Darcy doll,” Bucky told her, dabbing at the frosting on her forehead. She had not held back in smashing the cake all over him and he had reciprocated. 

“You’re a bad influence, Bucky Barnes,” she replied, nibbling away some crumbs that stuck to his chin. “And I totally love it.”

Bucky took advantage of their closeness to whisper some things in her ear that made her go red and playfully wag her finger in mock rebuke.

“Don’t go winding me up yet, babe. I’ll never make it the rest of the reception!” 

He gave her an absolutely evil grin and Darcy sighed. 

“What am I going to do with you, Bucky Bear?” 

“Many things, Hopefully,” her husband shot back smugly, earning himself a pinch on the butt.


End file.
